


Butterbeer

by Muffin_Paradise



Series: My ABO!Universe ❤️ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Cedric Diggory - Freeform, Alpha Cormac McLaggen, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a bad bitch, Harry wears skirts and panties, Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, Inspired by Lana Del Rey, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Smut, Top Cedric Diggory, Top Cormac McLaggen, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Tom Riddle, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Paradise/pseuds/Muffin_Paradise
Summary: "My asshole tastes like butterbeer...My eyes are wide like pumpkin tarts!"Follow the journey of freedom - or promiscuity? - of the young omega Harry Potter and his affairs with his lovers, the hottest alphas of Hogwarts.WARNING: ALL *my* fanfics are available in English on WATTPAD, as well the Brazilian Portuguese version is available on WATTPAD and SOCIAL SPIRIT.My user is *always* Muffin_Paradise and Muffin_Paradise2. My other links are available on my user profile.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: My ABO!Universe ❤️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890670
Comments: 113
Kudos: 1042





	1. Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic came out while I listened to the song 'Cola' by Lana del Rey, mainly the first line that stayed in my head hahahahahha
> 
> There will be four chapters focused on each of the alphas: Draco, Cedric, Cormac, of course, Tom Riddle!

****

**CHAPTER 1: DRACO**

Harry felt increasingly out of breath, unable to properly retain the air in his lungs.

His knees gradually began to protest in discomfort because of his position, the palms of his hands tingling as he remained still.

His toes pressed together as if they had a life of their own, a way he found of not making too much noise, of not moaning too loudly... He didn't want to risk anyone finding him.

Or rather, _find them._

He was on all fours on a professor's desk, in an empty classroom.

His black pleated skirt lifted from the waist up, his delicate satin panties (Tom’s courtesy) dangled at his ankles while he felt Draco Malfoy's hot tongue sucking and licking on his entrance where his slick was already mixing with the boy's saliva.

Every particle of air in that classroom was impregnated with his natural sweet smell, which seemed to become even more potent and intoxicating.

Harry moaned softly, rolling his eyes in pleasure as the slytherin boy continued to lick and suck him like vanilla ice cream, his own inner omega beginning to plead Draco to penetrate him right there, fuck him mercilessly until he felt his knot inside him.

Draco stopped his skillful oral work, causing the gryffindor to look back to see him, biting his lower lip.

“Your asshole...” he said in a warm voice, licking his lips as the slick dripped down his chin “Your little asshole tastes like butterbeer, Potter... You’re really sweet...”

Harry laughed at how absurd it sounded, even though it was not the first time he had heard something similar... Other alphas always extolled how delicious he tasted, how addicted they were to tasting him.

And being a _good_ omega, Harry never denied them to taste him.

“And why stopped?!” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow while Draco seemed to admire the sight of his exposed butt “Go on, looser!” he ordered.

As if awakening from a trance, Draco put his face back between the omega's ass, his hands caressing the smooth skin of his legs.

Harry groaned, closing his eyes when he felt the blond boy's tongue again.

If a Hogwarts student saw the promiscuous scene that unfolded there, would probably be in a state of denial after going through the obvious and huge initial shock, as of all the people who had sex in that castle, Harry and Draco were the last they would think of.

Famous was the rivalry of the two that started since the first year, never managing to keep in friendly terms for more than five minutes, always ending in a heated discussion full of mutual offenses and debauchery.

But what almost nobody knew was that Harry and Draco had lost their virginity together around the fourth year. Not that they were a couple who lived a fucking forbidden secret romance, on the contrary, they were _very_ far from it.

In fact, it all started with a proposal for a magical duel that evolved into an almost physical fight and ended with the two of them on the floor, kissing madly while they fucked in a mixture of hatred with incredible suppressed lust.

Today things were a little better between them. Just a little.

They weren't exactly friends, they never would be. They were, as Harry liked to put it well, 'fuck buddies', with no commitment and no emotional involvement, just like the other alphas Harry was often with.

“Fuck, fuck… Ohhh fuuuuck!!!” he swore softly, smiling as he felt the orgasm approaching every lick he received.

_'He definitely improved... '_ he thought _'Oh... Almost ... Oh... Almost... There...!!!'_

Harry squeezed his toes even more as he came on the table, his face turning even redder by suppressing the loud moaning that was in his throat. And for thinking about throat...

Ignoring the post-orgasm laziness after a few seconds, he left the table with the speed and elegance of a cat, pushing Draco against the furniture and kneeling in front of him. The blond gasped in anticipation when he knew what would happen at that moment, tilting his head back when he felt the omega's hands touch his hard member over his pants, holding firmly the desk.

Harry liked to do things in his own time.

Unzipping and lowering his pants, he kissed the massive volume contained in the Malfoys' heir's black underwear, watching him tremble as he felt the boy's warm breath against the skin of his groin.

Harry smirked.

Slowly lowering his underwear, Harry was greeted by the teen’s cock, which swung hard in the air just inches from his face.

Harry had to admit: Draco was an arrogant, pampered little shit, but he had to admit that he had a nice cock... It was white, of considerable size, with a pink helmet head. His pubic hair was thin, sparse and very blond, almost white.

Approaching him, Harry pressed his nose against Draco's skin, inhaling deeply the scent emanating from his groin, descending to the base of his cock and the sack on which his heavy balls hung.

_'Hmm...'_ he let his mind wander, enjoying the alpha’s musky scent, feeling his hole get even wetter to the point of slick running down his legs.

Holding the base with one hand, Harry brought his lips close to Malfoy's cock, smiling as he stepped back a little and saw that a thread of pre-cum clung to his chin like a silver thread.

"Looks like someone's horny here..." Harry hummed in an almost mocking tone, seeing the blond's flushed face staring at him from above.

Malfoy started to grab him by the hair, but Harry squeezed his cock tightly in a warning signal.

“If you do it, I will leave this room right now!” he said harshly.

Immediately Draco pulled his hands away, holding the wooden table tightly.

Despite being an omega, it was Harry who always controlled the pace between them, causing Malfoy to obey him.

“P-Potter...” he groaned.

“Hmmm? What do you want Draco?” he asked with a lascivious smile, his voice like velvet.

“P-Pl-Please...” he begged softly as he felt Harry's lips brushing the length of his cock.

“Tell me what you want...”

"Please... Suck me..." Draco pleaded, unable to take it any longer.

“Such a good boy.” Harry said, putting the slytherin's member in his mouth, starting to suck it.

It was always like that.

Contrary to popular culture where it said that all alphas were dominant and that had a high self-control, Draco was pretty much the exception.

It was enough for Harry to start teasing him in his little games and Draco would soon surrender completely and beg for the omega to give him the long-awaited blowjob. Harry even suspected that Draco was counting on the calendar when he would see him again, and the idea almost made him laugh.

But Harry didn't blame him... He was talented with his mouth and tongue, knowing exactly his weak point, having learned over the year that they fucked in anonymity.

And a part of him loved making the blond beg, moan and, if possible, even cry to feel his caresses.

Unlike other omegas that were easily taken by their natural instincts - which in Harry's opinion was nothing more than an annoying little voice that begged him to be claimed and get pregnant - Harry had above-average self-control, allowing him to he enjoyed every second of that moment just because he _wanted._

He was not like the other omegas.

It seemed like a cliché to say that, but it was true - unlike most omegas who invariably followed a primer of being docile, fragile and helpless like dainty flowers, Harry was proud, fearless and, why not, a little bit promiscuous.

He was 13-years-old when he presented as an omega and this event caused a huge shock: many believed he would present as an alpha, both because he was from a family with a long history of male alphas, or because of his own personality.

But he was an omega.

Soon he left the betas and alphas boy’s dormitory and moved to the wing of the omegas’ dormitory in the Gryffindor tower.

After the shock, and with the unconditional support of his parents and his godfather, he gradually got used to it, because even though he was an omega, he was still who he was: Harry Potter.

The only difference was that he would have heats and could conceive babies... And that he had started wearing skirts and panties.

But other than that, he didn’t change his routine: he still played as a Gryffindor seeker, spoke bad words, was involved with Fred and George's pranks and gave a damn about what people said about him.

But he had to admit that some things had changed.

Starting with his body.

If he was already smaller than the other boys before he presented, now his physiology was clearly of an omega: he was petite, with smooth limbs covered with soft skin, small waist, graceful hands, delicate face and beautiful lips.

He was beautiful, he was aware of it just as alphas began to be on the moment they smelled his sweet scent trail. It wasn’t rare to see that some alphas stop to watch him walk down the halls of the castle, their eyes watching the swinging of his skirts, the rhythmic rhythm of his hips, getting stunned to see his sweet smile directed at them.

Harry liked those looks.

Harry liked to be wanted, to be the reason for erotic dreams for some of them, to be the homage of their handjobs, he liked to see the looks of jealous girlfriends when they saw that their boyfriends wanted him, lusted for him.

He liked to be the most desired omega at Hogwarts.

Every week he received flowers, love letters, boxes of chocolates, dating proposals and even marriage proposals, but he always refused very gently, because after all, it was bad to offend the fragile egos of hormonal teenagers alphas. He knew how to play this game.

Harry wasn't a virgin flower as some believed or wanted him to be. He was not about romance, marriage, playing the role of a little wife. He liked to have sex, liked to use and be used, liked to give and receive pleasure until he finally say 'Thank you… Next!'.

Feeling Draco's cock throbbing, Harry accelerated his movements, sucking the entire length of his cock as much as possible, sucking the pink helmet like a lollipop until it made a pop-like sound.

“Ohhh shiiit...” Draco groaned in a mixture of extreme pleasure and agony, his cheeks red.

Harry masturbated him while he continued his oral work, feeling Draco tremble completely until he started to come in his mouth.

1... 2... 3... 5 shots of hot cum, down his throat and a white thread running down the corner of his mouth.

The taste wasn't exactly the best thing in the world, but he was so horny that he saw no problem with swallowing. It was very hot.

Rising from the floor and pulling up his panties, Harry buttoned his white shirt back, wiping the corners of his mouth with his fingers as he sipped the remains completely.

“Next week, at this same hour.” he said almost professionally, walking over to the wooden table and picking up his backpack and invisibility cloak.

Draco looked like a mess: tousled platinum hair, a flushed face, sweat running down his neck and chest, rumpled clothes and his semi-rigid cock outside his pants.

“Be late again and go a month without tasting the 'butterbeer' of my asshole!” he concluded with a mocking laugh, turning his back as if nothing had happened.


	2. Cedric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one alpha to which Harry could give himself completely as an omega with traditional expectations: Cedric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hedric is my favorite HP ship, and I'm SO fucking proud to writte a hot smut with them hahahaha

**CHAPTER II: CEDRIC**

Kisses on his neck and shoulders...

Fingers in his hair...

Soft lips and hot tongue sucking on his hard, pink and sensitive nipples making them look like small tits...

Their hands joined with fingers laced...

Gray eyes staring at him with intense affection and burning desire...

At times like that, Harry only took deep breaths and moan very quietly , letting his body and his mind indulge in the unique experience of having Cedric Diggory – Head Boy, Seeker and Captain of the Hufflepuff team - burying his hard big cock inside him in a mixture of vigor and kindness.

In fact, there was no better word to describe Cedric than to be kind.

Kind. Gentle. Sweet. _Sensible_.

For some alphas, being associated with these adjectives was almost offensive, as they were attributes that people expected to see in their omegas. Alphas should be tough, dominant, assertive.

It was what they said.

 _‘A lot of bullshit...’_ Harry sneered.

He never liked generalizations, stereotypes, to put people in boxes as if they were objects - even if the times , in “certain situations” he liked to be treated and used as an object, but this is another story...

But in short, he hated stereotypes and maybe that's why he liked Cedric so much: because the alpha knew how to be kind, sweet, gentle and sensible, being attributes that further enhanced his position as an alpha, making him, in Harry’s view, irresistible.

“Ahhh… Harry ... Harry, HarryHarr...” Cedric repeated his name in a hoarse groan, kissing the ankle and the small foot of the omega that was on his shoulder.

Harry smiled in a state of pure ecstasy, feeling the older boy's big, thick cock forcefully penetrate his tight hole, making him see stars even though he was in at Hogwarts basement, inside the Hufflepuff quarters. Harry was extremely grateful to the genial bastard who had the idea of giving private rooms to the Head Boys and Girls.

This made it even easier for them to have privacy when they met.

In a single movement, Cedric lowered himself towards Harry, his strong arms wrapped around the boy’s tiny waist as he lifted him easily in his lap, making their bodies become even more united, as if trying to make them just one, forcing his cock to drill deeper if possible.

Harry moaned, feeling his entire body electric with that position in which it was one of his favorites.

Kissing the older boy with lust, Harry wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, taking advantage of the position to be able to move his hips sensuosly, feeling every inch of Cedric as he shifted.

It was so good!

Harry felt almost like a doll when Cedric hold him in that way, making him aware of how strong and manly he was, how alpha he was, making his inner omega purring in delight to have Cedric for himself and for himself alone that time.

Harry also thanked the heavens for having presented as omega precisely in a game of Quidditch against Cedric, this one caught him when he fell off the broom, as he felt the physical pain of having his inner reproductive organs readjust in his body.

The gryffindor still remembered the wonderful feeling of being carried in Cedric's arms, his sensitive nose getting drunk on the scent of leather and honey that exuded from the body of the hufflepuff, he would remember seeing his gray eyes shine red when he noticed that he was an omega.

Some people said that when a newly presented omega smelled an alpha for the first time, the omega would develop a special bond with this alpha. Not necessarily the _romantic_ type, but still a bond... Maybe that explained how the two got to that point.

The first time Cedric fucked Harry was in the prefects’ bathroom.

Harry had gotten the password from a friend of Hermione, and decided that he deserved a bath with bubbles and to be soaking in the water until his fingers puckered. Pre heat tension made him feel with an absurd warmth, as if he had a layer of sweet, sticky sweat on his skin that seemed to not fade even after the many showers. To make matters worse, Malfoy had come home for the Easter holiday, making him tenser.

Turning on the taps and causing colored bubbles to appear, Harry took off his robe, getting naked, entering the cold water and letting him relax... And he was so relaxed that he didn't even notice when Cedric entered the bathroom too, closing the door and locking it behind him, starting to take off his uniform and also getting naked.

Harry remembered seeing the young alpha's confused look when he saw the pile of clothes lying on the floor as well as the full bathtub. An idea quickly formed in Harry's mind, that made him take the initiative.

Cedric's eyes widened and he was speechless when he saw Harry - the omega in which he had helped in a match, the same one who smelled like sweet butterbeer, the scent which was impregnated in his clothes and in his memory - leaving the bathtub completely naked, wet, with running foam on his smooth and beautiful legs, his body more developed and **much** more attractive than any omega he was with - including Cho.

He smiled dumbfounded and delighted, his throat going dry, blood flowing to his groin.

Harry smiled at him too , his pupils dilating like a predator when he saw him. Cedric was glorious: he was so handsome... tall... strong ... broad shoulders and muscular chest... narrow hips... and a cock that made Harry salivate and feel the familiar warmth of his slick running between his thighs.

When they noticed, they were fucking like rabbits on the cold linoleum of the bathroom, bubbles floating around and the smell of butterbeer and honey scenting the air.

In the following days Cedric had felt guilty, both for betraying Cho and for thinking that he had taken advantage of Harry's supposed vulnerability, but the omega soon cut him out: they fucked because they wanted it, and because they wanted each other and there was nothing to repent.

Cedric had been somewhat shocked to see how practical Harry was, and he had been even more shocked when he heard the omega's _indecent_ proposal: that they be fuck buddies... And he was even more shocked to have accepted the indecent proposal, unable to forget the feeling of having possessed the omega. His instinct had spoken louder than his own decency.

“I’ll ... OOhhhh ... I’ll cum...!!!” Cedric announced, unable to last any longer.

Harry kissed him with intensity and passion, tightening his thighs around the older boy as a sign of complete submission.

And this is how it happened: Cedric groaned loudly, spiked his cock the deepest inside the small boy, cumming abundantly while his inner alpha roared with the desperate desire to claim the omega, make him get pregnant with his puppies, marking that fertile boypussy and womb with his powerful seed.

Harry had cumming without even touching his own cocklet, collapsing on the bed beside his alpha amid a tangle of sheets.

Cedric had held Harry possessively, his big hands caressing every curve of that body while Harry rested his head on his shoulder, his small hand caressing his chest.

Always when they finished having sex, the two were clinging to each other, letting their minds drift by that delicious post-orgasm torpor, and minutes passed before they could compose themselves.

“Be my omega, Harry...” Cedric said at one point “Be my omega...”

“Oh Ced...” Harry laughed softly, his fingertips caressing the strong chest in which some hairs were already growing, making Cedric looking more manly and virile “What about Cho, you silly?”

Harry kissed his strong chin, hoping that the mention of Cedric's girlfriend would make him retreat.

Although they fuck often Cedric still officially dating Cho Chang, an omega of Ravenclaw who was crazy in love with the hufflepuff alpha, smiling proudly while walking beside him through the halls of Hogwarts.

Sometimes Harry even felt sorry for her.

He felt sorry for her, maybe even a little sorry for the situation itself and how pathetic it was, but he felt no _regret_.

It was a similar situation that he went through in the summer of the previous year, when he had given his little hole to Bill Weasley on the eve of his wedding to Fleur Delacour.

Harry could still remember the adrenaline rush, the wisp of conscience telling him that it was very _wrong_ at the same time that his body told him how good it was to feel the redhead inside him knowing he would be a married man in a few hours...

Was wrong? Oh yes, it was. Very wrong. But what was forbidden, was tastier.

“I feel nothing for her...” Cedric replied, causing Harry to turn his attention to him “And she doesn't compare to you... No other omega can compare to you Harry...”

Harry felt his inner omega purring in satisfaction at that, his vanity and self-esteem being even higher.

Cedric touched his face tenderly.

“Be my omega Harry... Let me be _your_ alpha, _your_ man...” he said in a voice full of heat, gray eyes full of emotion “Marry me, Harry. Be the mother of my puppies, be mine! Be with me… _Choose me_!”

At times like this, Harry almost gave in to the instinct to throw everything up and become, in fact, Cedric's omega.

Cedric fucked and treated him so, so **_good_** that Harry almost blurted an "I love you" even though he didn’t feel exactly love for the hufflepuff. He felt affection, he felt attraction, lust, desire, fondness, he liked the man he was, how intelligent, sensible and sweet he was.

Sometimes he could even see a future with Cedric.

Sometimes he imagined himself in a small, picturesque country house, fully pregnant, receiving Cedric with a kiss on the cheek after he returned from work, feeling that big and gentle hand caressing his belly protectively, his beautiful and proud smile at the sight him... He could even imagine their children running around the yard, black hair and gray eyes, as beautiful as he and his alpha.

 _'It would be nice',_ he thought.

Cedric would be a dedicated and loving husband, a perfect father for his puppies, a wonderful and ideal man... They would be a couple who would draw sighs of envy from everyone who saw them, Harry was sure of that.

In another universe, Harry would accept to be his omega, accept his claim mark and would marry him, accept to play the role of his wife, mother of his children.

Harry Diggory… It sounded nice.

But there was only one problem. 

And that problem was that Harry knew himself well.

Too well.

He knew what and who he was: inconsequential, impulsive, very naughty, promiscuous, perverted, but above all, he was _free..._ Or, in a more practical view, he knew he was a slut, a first-rate slut.

And he knew that Cedric deserved an omega that was **_not_** him.

“Ced...” Harry whispered with a sigh “You know that this _...”_ he pointed with an index finger between the two “…it's a casual thing, don’t you?”

“Harry...”

“Ced…” Harry said, nestling even more against his body “I'm not exactly wedding material...” he paused for a moment and continued “I'm not ready for this yet... And I don't know if I'll ever be.”

Cedric felt a lump form in his throat, his gray eyes starting to water.

“I-I ... I 'm not good for you?” he asked weakly .

“On the contrary Ced…” Harry said with a gentle smile “You are much, _much_ more than I deserve... You deserve someone better than me.”

Cedric shook his head in denial, not accepting what he had heard.

“There is _no one_ like you, there is no one _better_ than you... I just want _you”_ he said, hugging him tightly while a hand caressed Harry's face gently.

“And you have me now, my darling...” Harry whispered with a smile, dotting kisses on his jaw and lips “You have me right now... Right now and in this instant, I am _yours_. Isn't that enough?”

Harry should win a prize for that answer that reaffirmed his aversion to commitment while serving to appease Cedric's wishes.

“Yes...” Cedric whispered, unable to digest the idea of being without Harry “It's enough...”

He kissed him slowly, lifting the gryffindor's knee and spreading his legs, gently pulling his hard cock back to the hole, ready to possess him once more, this time filling him with his knot, ready to breed him once more.

"That's enough for now..." Cedric said, moving his hips as Harry moaned softly with a satisfied smile, receiving a lustful kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, comment, please! I would love to read your opinions <3


	3. Cormac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes a hot shower with Cormac McLaggen.

**CHAPTER 3: CORMAC**

Quidditch was a wonderful, exciting, but brutal sport.

Frequent were cases of broom falls, broken bones, injuries on the head, dislocated limbs and bruises on the body.

They played from days with clear skies with pleasant heat to torrential rains that made them shiver with the cold.

Quidditch was also a sport mostly dominated by alphas, because there they could release their tensions and “aggressive energies” in a healthy way. Hogwarts had an enviable track record of students whom became successful professional players and would certainly continue to foster even more sports stars, with occasional talent spotter from famous teams in their stands.

Harry always loved quidditch.

His father had been a player and since he was a puppy he was always encouraged to love the sport as well as having a talent for flying, having received from his godfather, Sirius Black, a toy broom on his first birthday. At the age of 11, Harry had become the youngest player of the century, successfully debuting in his first game by capturing the Snitch and guaranteed Gryffindor victory. James had gone to the clouds with so much pride, having been talked with all the people he knew about the achievement of his only heir.

When Harry presented as an omega at 13, many tried to dissuade him from the idea of staying on the team, claiming it was for his safety, but deep down he knew the reason for this was because they considered Quidditch to be an "alphas thing".

Some even tried to boycott and ridicule him, spreading pamphlets in which there were drawings of him having sex on a broom or even inserting the wood handle inside him as if it were a dildo - months later he discovered that the author of such pamphlets had been Malfoy, who had been punched in the face by Harry and had resulted a black eye for two weeks. Malfoy had told everyone that he had 'stumbled' as he would rather _die_ than admit that he was beaten up by an omega, and that the omega was Harry.

But Harry, once again, Harry didn’t care what they said about him.

He fought for his seeker position, receiving a Firebolt as a gift from Sirius in which it served as a not-so-subtle message of "suck it, you losers!". Soon, those who mocked Harry, had to shut up and frothed with hatred when saw the petite omega practically disappear in the skies, fast and agile as well as his proficiency in winning.

Harry was a beast on the broom.

After turning 16, Harry was promoted with the honor of being Quidditch Captain, a choice celebrated by his colleagues and friends, even receiving a smile of approval from McGonagall, and compliments from Dumbledore for his conquer.

But being captain didn't just mean prestige.

It was also a responsibility burden.

One of them was to supervise the selection of candidates for the positions of regular players as well as those who would occupy the reserve bench, a process that could go on for weeks and basically consisted of watching a series of repeated exercises done by the candidates who wished to join the team.

It was what happened that Sunday morning.

He saw players flying across the field, making bids, scoring points, performing acrobatics while he wrote everything down on his clipboard with his analytical eye.

Fucking dull.

“Sooo...” one of the candidates asked as he landed with his broom in the grass, approaching Harry, who was sitting in the Captain's chair with his legs crossed and wearing a stylish round-frame sunglasses “How did I do? Did I win the position ?! You can say, I totally rocked these losers!”

Harry didn't answer, much less look at him, continuing to write on the clipboard, his pen making a slow noise against the paper.

_'Average performance... Late reflexes... Not prone to teamwork...'_

“Hey princess...!!!” The deep voice tried to get his attention.

With an annoyed sigh, Harry lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head, staring at the alpha in front of him.

Oh yeah... It was him...

Cormac McLaggen.

There was no better expression to describe him than as dumb than a box of rocks or a bottomless pit of arrogance, as for he thought the world and the omegas would fold at his feet just because he was a fucking alpha. He was basically the essence of Gryffindor's worst side and embodiment of the 'stupid alpha jock' type.

But Harry had to admit - as much as he hated and disliked it - that Cormac was... Well, he was kind of _cute._

Of course, the son of a bitch was obviously an egocentric exhibitionist.

It seemed that he made a point of showing others that he was an _alpha_ , either by the rude way of speaking with his heavy Scottish accent or even when he sat with his legs excessively apart, as if he wanted to call attention to the volume in his groin, embarrassing some and making others sigh in silence. 

That was ridiculous, he was even more ridiculous, but still Harry sometimes thought that even though he was a big, no, a giant ARSEHOLE, Cormac looked like he knew how to smash a pussy... Or at least that he had a big cock. 

Harry nibbled on the tip of his pen, swinging his feet to the rhythm of imaginary music as he tightened his grip on his thighs, trying to control the heat that was beginning to emerge inside his panties.

Sometimes Harry wanted to slap his omega side for being attracted to guys as _trashy_ as Malfoy, Riddle... or McLaggen. 

He cleared his throat while maintaining an expression of neutrality.

“I'll publish the list as soon as it's finished” he said.

“There's no need for that, baby...” Cormac said, placing both hands behind the neck in a confident pose “You can already dismiss these suckers, because the position is certainly mine.”

Harry frowned, his boner quickly giving way to aversion. It was amazing how Cormac managed to sabotage himself by just opening his big mouth.

With his mouth shout, he was a poet...

“I'm not your _baby!!!_ And don't be so sure of it, McLaggen.” Harry said as he put his sunglasses back on, swinging his pen against the clipboard “The last word belongs to me: the Team Captain. You're just a candidate...”

They were both silent, staring at each other for long seconds.

“For now...” the alpha said, slowly lowering his head and looking at the crossed legs of the omega in front of him, the pleated skirt a hand above the knee, being able to catch a glimpse of the thighs covered in thin dark pantyhose. “ _Captain.”_

Cormac licked his lips, smirking.

As Harry continued to swing his foot, the ballerina pump on which he balanced with his toes fell on the grass, causing Cormac to practically jump when he picked up the shoe and knelt in front of him... That reminded Harry of a muggle children's tale that his mother told him when he was a puppy, about an omega who lost a magic glass pump at a party or something like that.

Except there was an undeniable _tension here_ that made his skin itch from the inside out. 

Harry was silent, watching the jock lift his ankle and then his delicate small foot with his big, firm hand, slowly putting the shoe on his foot while looking at him intently, almost as if trying to see Harry's eyes behind the sunglasses... Or as if taking off every piece of clothing that the omega wore.

_"Great son of a..."_

“You know... We’re lucky to have such a… _Beautiful_ little thingas you as our captain.” McLaggen said, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth, as if he saw something tasty in front of him. 

Harry looked at him skeptically, once again the lust turned to disgust, feeling the urge to kick the alpha face in front of him.

“Dismissed for today.” Harry replied dryly and impatiently, nodding towards the exit from the field.

Cormac stood up and waved his hand, walking arrogantly as if he had just been confirmed on the team.

Harry watched him walk away, a small part of his inner omega reveling in the image of McLaggen's muscular back and nice ass, he imagining what it would be like to slap it…

 _‘Definitely an arsehole...’_ Harry thought, writing down his final remarks on the alpha's sheet ‘ _... but he’s really hot.’_

Returning to his duties, he blew his whistle as he began another test.

...

...

Hours later, after the tests and alone in the shower in the Gryffindor locker room, Harry was standing under the shower, his forehead against the cold tiled wall as he felt the hot water run down his shoulders, the heat easing the tension in his muscles, making him relaxing.

He felt mentally tired, a little confused and disperse, a part of himself lamenting the absence of a strong body and a stable shoulder to lean on, a big, gentle hand caressing him like the good omega he was - and didn't even need to be in a sexual way, but as a form of affection, of assurance.

He sighed, thinking again of the warm water running down his back.

It was so good...

So... Relaxing...

Stimulated by the sensation, Harry raised his hand to the neck on which he had gently lathered, his fingers caressing the virgin skin of any claim bite, but which had traces of a small hickey: Draco had been enthusiastic at their last encounter, burying the nose on Harry's neck and sucked that piece of skin...

Draco Malfoy, perhaps because he was younger and inexperienced in dealing with omegas, he was quite boyish and immature. Harry basically acted like his sex instructor, teaching him the right way to give pleasure to an omega, what he should or shouldn't do, where to kiss, where to lick, where to suck... And of course he sometimes abused the blond, but it was just for fun, for knowing he was in control.

Harry smiled slightly, biting his lower lip.

Lowering his hands, the boy touched his hard pink nipples, the skin around them was sensitive to touch: Cedric had licked and sucked Harry’s small tits the morning before, as if he wanted to suck the milk that the omega still didn’t had. Harry had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming with pleasure while the Hufflepuff’s alpha filled him with his knot, sealing the abundant amount of cum inside his boypussy and preventing it from leak.

Cedric Diggory was definitely the most romantic, sweet and chivalrous of the alphas that Harry has ever had.

Cedric didn't fuck, he made _love._

When Harry met him, he let himself be carried away by that mixture of wild fantasy and naughty fetish of belonging to one man, of being his omega even if it was for a few minutes. Cedric was romantic, sweet and chivalrous, but he was the most dangerous and demanded extreme care from Harry, because otherwise, when he least noticed, he would be with his claim bite, pregnant with his puppy and worst of all: in love with him. 

Harry sighed, running his hands down between his legs, touching his hard cocklet while the other massaged his already slippery entrance.

He groaned softly as he felt the ghost of the warm, large, firm hands of the Slytherin king: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom... Tom... Tom...

Harry closed his eyes and moaned as he remembered the older boy, his dark magical aura and gloriously dark beauty, his aristocratic bearing in which he exuded _power_ without saying a single word: Tom was an **alpha** in the true sense of the expression, not needing remind others of his status. It was enough that he was standing in a room for everyone to know that. 

Within a few minutes, Harry had started to touch himself, his body getting hotter and hotter as his slick dripped down his legs and mixed with shower water.

With his eyes closed, he inserted one... two... three fingers into his hole, his thoughts in a kind of kaleidoscope of images of the men in which had fucked him, not quite knowing where one started and when it ended in another: it was Cedric's lips on his nipples, sucking his tits... Draco's mouth on his neck... The tip of Tom's tongue on his thighs and boypussy... Sometimes one at a time, sometimes the three of them at the same time...

Harry moaned hoarsely, his inner omega stretching and writhing in that crazy urge to be taken right there by one of his alphas, without pity or mercy.

 ** _His_** alphas. 

The possessive thought reverberated in his head as if he were a spoiled child talking about _his_ toys, _his_ belongings, which he used, played with, maybe threw in one corner while playing with the other, but they were still all his and **_only_** his.

Draco, inexperienced, boyish and indecisive? _HIS!_

Cedric, romantic, sweet and passionate? _HIS!!_

Tom, aristocratic, fucking dark and devilishly manly? _HIS!!!_

Three hot alpha boys who were completely different from each other and still fell on Harry’s feet with the same resistance of a house of cards or dominoes.

 _His_ three men, _his_ three alphas.

Harry groaned louder, pressing his red cheek against the wall as he continued to finger himself, his inner muscles contracting and relaxing as if he were chewing on his fingers, making him almost laugh at how much his body seemed to be _alive_ when feeling pleasure. 

The locker room door opened with a loud creak, causing him to immediately stop doing what he was doing and look ahead, listening to energetic footsteps from heavy boots.

“Hey, Lee, did you see my... M-my...” Cormac stopped talking, his eyes practically jumping out of his sockets when he saw that image that looked more like a mirage.

He was so stunned that he let the protective helmet escape from his hand, the object bouncing audibly on the floor... Probably with his jaw as well.

Harry gradually recovered from his fright, watching the boy over his shoulder, hugging his small body in an attempt to preserve his modesty... Or what was left of it.

The two were silent.

The Potter heir looked down, watching the volume of McLaggen's pants increase, his cheeks turning to the exact crimson shade of Gryffindor uniform, his wide blue eyes making them look like ripe blueberries.

Well... It was decided.

Now Harry would have four alphas in his collection.

“Wanna join me?!” he asked, his voice sounding like sugar and a sweet smile spreading across his lips.

The older boy swallowed.

“The water is hot...” Harry completed with a cheeky wink.

Cormac practically staggered backwards, as if he had been hit in the face by a bludger in flight instead of a simple smile. How could he resist?

He took off his protective equipment and clothing in an awkward, almost desperate way, while Harry watched him with obvious amusement.

Soon the omega had felt large, warm and slightly rough hands on his tiny waist, the strong and already developed body pressing it against his, smaller and more delicate.

Harry had launched his web, and Cormac, like a distracted fly, had fallen on it.

Poor guy... He _almost_ felt sorry. 

But for Cormaco it was the opposite: he firmly believed that _he_ was the _one_ who had won over and seduced Captain Potter, due to his irresistible alpha charm... Omegas didn’t resisted. Soon Harry would be begging him to be his faithful boyfriend, to have his knot, to get him pregnant, like all the omegas he had ever fucked did. Predictable little creatures they were... 

Cormac took the other's soft red lips, tasting them like cherry punch or some juicy fruit in which the sap ran down the corners of his mouth when it was bitten.

Harry was delicious, _addictive._

Every inch of soft skin, every winding curve of his body, every high-pitched moan that escaped his throat was like an invitation for him to be fucked until his womb was filled with cum.

And he would... Oh, he would.

Cormac lost count of how many times he had been silent and horny as he watched Harry walk down the halls in his modest pleated uniform skirt, watching the fabric sway with each step he took in his small ballerina pumps... Or when Harry flew in his Firebolt at Quidditch games, his delicate fingers firmly gripping the broom handle, making Cormac wonder if this is how Harry would also hold an alpha prick.

Harry was the star of his constant pornographic fantasies, and there he was, fulfilling them. And if Cormac had been dreaming and woke up dirt on his own cum, he would be possessed of rage.

Lifting Harry by the thighs, he pressed him against the wall, his muscular arms holding him firmly as his dick tried to blindly find the omega's slippery hole.

"Ahhhh..." Harry moaned softly, resting his hands on the broad shoulders as he felt his entrance start to be penetrated by his housemate's large member. He was right: the alpha really did have a big cock... After all, something had to compensate for the brain the size of a pea.

“So tight... So ... So warm...” Cormac said grimly, his face red as he felt his member being pressed by the smaller boy's velvety, slippery and hot muscles.

Harry put a hand on his large chest, leaning forward and pressing his lips to his ear.

“Welcome to the paradise.” he whispered like a snake, and smiled when he saw McLaggen's shock.

Harry continued to be fucked more and more intensely, feeling the other's cock go deeper and deeper, the steam from the shower forming a hot mist which smelled of sex, omega’s pheromones and alpha’s musk.

“The hottest and sluttiest captain ever...” he said with a fierce smile, making Harry smile, the feverish heat rising in his green eyes.

“Thanks for the compliment.” the little one replied, holding Cormac's chin tightly, almost digging his nails into the skin “Now shut the fuck up and fuck me like a champion!!!”

And he fucked.

For long minutes in that position, until at one point Harry was carried to one of the benches in the locker room that was between the lockers, lying on the seat.

The older boy would come forward, spread Harry's legs and fuck him in every way he had imagined, but the omega's foot touched the middle of his chest and pushed him hard back, causing him to fall back on the bench.

Cormac gasped in surprise, his breath escaping his lungs and his eyes widening as he felt his wrists being pulled up, his legs being stretched out to the sides, as if he were being tied by invisible ropes.

Wandless magic?

It would be possible?

Had Harry verbally conjured up an immobilization spell?

Harry stood up on the bench, his petite foot resting on Cormac's heaving chest, his heart hammering as his cock pulsed, raised against the ceiling like a small column.

 _“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT_?!” Cormac roared, frightened by that unexpected act. 

“Shhhh ... Shut up !!!”

The alpha swallowed.

“Now...” Harry pressed his foot against his chest, a smile appearing on his reddened lips “It's my turn, you arrogant little shit! Let's see how long you can take me... How tough you are!”

Cormac kept his eyes wide, watching Harry mount on his cock, moving his hips back and forth, up and down, as if he were using his body as he pleased and he, in turn, was his puppet, his life-size sex toy.

The alpha's brain practically imploded when he felt helpless for the first time and at the mercy of an omega, his arms trying in vain to get rid of the conjured bonds and touch that sexy body on top of him while Harry continued to ride him like a hippogriff.

Harry smiled victoriously, starting to jerk off synchronously with the pace he rode on McLaggen's cock, watching his face and neck flush with desperation and pleasure in his needy blue eyes.

Harry had broken Cormac. 

They didn't take long.

The first to come was the alpha, who couldn’t take the stimulus, his cock escaping Harry's hole and causing his shots of load scatter on his pubes hair and abdomen while Harry looked at him in a superior way, a cynical smile on his lips. Coming on top of the alpha's abdomen, Harry got off him, walking to the red and gold painted lockers and specifically his on which there was the “CAPTAIN” sign.

“Let me go...” McLaggen said in a weak voice, his body and mind stunned by that excess of pleasure.

"In half an hour, the bonds will disappear..." Harry informed him without even looking back, opening his locker while drying himself with a towel and removing the traces of coitus “The more you move, the stronger they get... So be quiet like a good boy if you want to get out of there.” 

Cormac watched Harry's post-bath ritual in silence, watching him spread moisturizer over his smooth legs, shoulders and arms, delicately wearing his black satin panties in which contrasted with the ivory skin of his thighs, the socks being held in with garters, his skirt and finally his red Gryffindor Captain's sweater. 

Holding his purse, Harry, already dressed appropriately, turned towards the other, looking at the muscular body and the cock already softened between his strong legs.

“Yeah... At least you have a decent cock and hot body...” he said shrugging, as if commenting something banal “On opposition of your quidditch skills…”

The older boy blinked in a daze, watching Harry walk to the exit of the locker room.

“When will I see you again?!” he asked, the question more important than any other, even more important than whether or not he had passed the team test. 

Harry stopped for a moment, turning around with a smile.

“Only when I want...” he replied giving a last wink and leaving Cormac behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly guys, I'm SOOOO happy with your feedback!  
> Next Chapter: TOM RIDDLE!!! Ugh... It will be very sexy and hot... uwu


	4. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry: danger, power, fire and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kinkiest of all!

**CHAPTER 4: TOM**

The first time Harry wore panties was around the age of 15.

Before that, he tried to postpone as much as possible the use of his old underwear and pants as a kind of non-verbal protest, a way of refusing to be an omega, of refusing to give in to that invisible tug of war against a opponent who didn't have a specific face, but who was strong enough to drag him.

It was Harry against society, against his own body and even against his own nature - or rather, it was just the drama of a 15-year-old who was too proud and stubborn to accept what he was. 

But because he was a teenager and because he was growing up - even if he wasn’t growing up in height, since he was still and would continue to be petite - he soon found himself unable to continue in his stubbornness: his old clothes, Hogwarts uniform and especially his underwear, no longer fit.

It was necessary new ones.

After an excursion with his mom to _Madame Malkin_ , the wizards' clothing store, Harry had brought home bags and more bags stuffed with clothes that he never thought he would ever wear. 

The first panties he wore - after a long time looking at it in the privacy of his bedroom - was relatively simple: made of soft white cotton with small and discreet green details on its edges and with his initials, _H.J.P_ , embroidered in flourishes in the waistband. It was innocent and even virginal.

 _'Comfortable...'_ he thought shyly.

And skirts didn’t turn out to be a Hungarian Horntail as he imagined.

They were certainly more comfortable and breezy than his old trousers, allowing him more freedom when moving and walking, but at the same time they were inconvenient, because when he sat down he had to keep his legs closed like a well-behaved young lady, thus preserving his ‘modesty’ and ‘innocence’.

Almost two years later, Harry no longer wore white cotton panties and the reason for that had a name of its own.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom was a half-blood seventh-year, son of a very wealthy muggle alpha and a pure-blooded omega witch from a somewhat ‘doubtful’ family.

An 18-year-old alpha, Tom was the last living descendant of the Salazar Slytherin's male lineage and that fact alone was an affront, a punch to the face of all the racist pureblood heirs of Hogwarts, for there was a half-blood alpha that was much more handsome, more intelligent and magically more powerful than they could ever dream.

A brilliant student and often praised by teachers, Tom Riddle had only Cedric Diggory as his matching rival, they both personified their own respective houses: while Cedric was the perfect hufflepuff with his kindness, hard work and honesty, Tom, for his part, was a slytherin to his last straw: ambitious, aristocratic and manipulative.

Tom had many talents, but one that many were unaware of was his enormous expertise, his fascination that almost bordered on the obsession with… lingerie.

Harry discovered and literally experienced Tom’s fetish on his skin. 

It all started when the omega's godfather and professor, Severus Snape, ordered him to be tutored by Tom because of his poor grades in Potions. Harry tried to protest, but Snape had been adamant: either he did what he was told, or Lily would receive an owl detailing his poor performance as well as possibly lose his position as a seeker.

Without choice, Harry agreed.

Every week, Harry met Tom in the empty Potions classroom, the alpha patiently explaining to him the step-by-step calculations of the conversion tables and preparation of the ingredients, the way he was supposed to handle the beakers, the exact control of the flame lit when heating a cauldron, etc ...

Harry naturally knew Tom by sight, having seen him several times during his years at Hogwarts and knew how to recognize his figure from afar. He also admired him, as he indirectly identified himself with the older alpha: both challenged, in their own ways, the elitist and prejudiced system of the wizarding world.

But nothing had prepared Harry for the impact of being in the same room as the slytherin: Harry felt an almost supernatural force pulling him towards the alpha every time they were together, an attraction difficult to ignore... It was as if a black hole was attracting a star and then devouring it until nothing was left.

A "black hole", because Harry felt that beneath that thin layer of ‘good boy’ and ‘exemplary student’, Tom had a dark, cold and dangerous magical aura and that made his inner omega purr when he imagined such power, thinking about the feeling of having that man owning him and dominating him right there, in the classroom.

 _‘Power is attractive’_ Harry sighed in pleasure.

Harry could still remember Tom behind him, their bodies almost touching as he felt the alpha’s big hands guiding him as he stirred the cauldron, Tom’s calming, warm breath near his neck, his voice thick and velvety, instructing how to properly stir the potion with the spoon... Harry instinctively pressed his body against his, feeling Tom’s erection against his spine, letting out a small moan.

What followed next was a deep kiss in which Tom had held Harry by the hair while his other hand touched the inside of his thighs, his long fingers caressing the warm, soft skin as he moved higher and higher until he touched the smaller boy's ass, covered only with his panties.

Harry thought he would be fucked right there, his little hole starting to contract in anticipation and produce his slick when he imagined Tom's cock inside him, but when Tom raised his pleated skirt and saw his panties, he stopped.

He stopped touching him, stopped kissing him, stopped altogether, standing as still as a statue.

Harry went for long seconds without understanding why the older boy stopped touching him, so stunned he didn't even know what to say.

Tom just stared at Harry's white cotton panties, clicking his tongue in disappointment and finally saying in a blasé tone that _‘it’_ \- he pointed at the underwear with a finger - was _'abhorrent'_. 

Harry blinked in shock when he saw the older boy untie his own uniform, running his hand through his impeccable black hair, releasing him from tutoring as if nothing had happened, as if there wasn’t an attractive omega in front of him ready to be taken and fucked.

The Potter heir had walked towards the Gryffindor tower in shock, but he hadn't even reached the moving stairs to start feeling almost murderous rage for Tom Riddle: how did he have the audacity to reject and humiliate him like that? 

Was he aware of the many other alphas that practically crawled on his feet? 

Now, Harry knew that he was the most beautiful omega in Hogwarts, everyone without exception said so, he was even crowned as "Snow Queen" at the previous Yule fucking Ball...

Tom certainly knew that, didn't he?!

Of course that the bastard knew... How could he not know?!

Malfoy practically kissed his feet and _worshiped_ him like a goddess, Cedric, the goody-goody boy _cheated_ on his girlfriend because of him, Bill, literally _fucked_ him hours before he got married, and Tom had **rejected** him?! 

Harry was furious, possessed even, because when you’re 16-years-old, vanity and pride shouted louder.

But the anger didn't last long.

Everything had changed in the same week, thanks to an elegant black box with a single note attached, instructing him to open it when he was alone.

And so he did, sitting on his bed with the curtains closed and somewhat bored to think that it was just another gift - probably boxes of candy, flowers, etc, etc…- from some admirer, so he would have the work to write a polite note with a kind rejection... At least Ron would win more treats...

But it wasn't flowers, candy or anything like that.

Wrapped in silk paper that was perfumed with the scent of roses, rested a delicate little black satin panties with lace details, accompanied by silk stockings and garter belt to fasten them as well as a semi-transparent black lace bra.

A lingerie.

Harry touched the underwear with his fingertips, lifting the bra by the straps, blushing to the roots of his hair, knowing immediately that it was something very expensive - never and no one had ever presented him with lingerie, especially with one like that.

 _‘What the fuck...’_ he thought, mortified.

Looking carefully at the box, he saw a handwritten note in elegant calligraphy on it.

_Pretty little things like you should not use abominations made of white cotton, so tasteless and that don’t inspire my imagination and pleasure._

_You must adorn yourself with the most beautiful lace and satins, in the same way that I will adorn you with kisses on your thighs and in what you have inside your panties - and which I will take for myself._

_Use this the next time we meet._

_Do not use and I will punish you._

**_T.M.R_ **

‘ _Son of a…’_ Harry took a breath, biting his lower lip when he saw the piece, his fingers trembling and his heart pounding.

The next day, when there was no one else in the dorm, Harry put on his new lingerie in a mixture of curiosity and lust and practically purred like a kitten when he felt the texture of the soft satin against his skin, his cheeks turning red as he looked down and to see how that little piece of dark, glossy fabric seemed to contrast even more in his ivory legs or the small black lace bra that highlighted his tiny developing breasts.

Breathing heavily, he pulled on the stokings that clung like a second skin to his legs and fastened them with the garters, and finally dressed the gray Hogwarts uniform.

Harry breathed out through his mouth, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he started walking, feeling his thighs rubbing softly against the fabric as well as the strange sensation of wearing a bra, as if it were a reminder that beneath his modest uniform, he he was wearing something provocative, beautiful and very erotic.

 _‘Bastard... bastard... bastard..._ ’ Harry cursed mentally as he continued walking towards the tutoring room with Tom, smiling and blushing when he felt his new lingerie against his skin, almost enjoying the thought of wearing it while crossing the corridors.

He never considered using anything like that, not even in his wildest daydreams, but there he was, wearing provocative lace and satins.

Damn... It was like he was quite horny for himself, something a little bit bizarre but that made a lot of sense: if Harry saw himself the way he was dressed, he would fuck himself without even thinking.

And it was a miracle he hadn’t come in his new panties when he arrived in the classroom where Riddle was, waiting for him with a posture so relaxed and casual that he didn't even seem like he had orchestrated all that.

He obviously inspected Harry's lingerie, his analytical black eyes watching how the omega curves sensually filled the underwear, admiring how vivid the color looked in contrast to the gryffindor's porcelain complexion. Harry looked like a beautiful china doll.

This time Harry didn't see a look of disappointment on the alpha's face, but one of genuine admiration, followed by a single compliment: _'Divine...!'_ , Tom had said it the same way he would say when admiring a beautiful work of art.

That afternoon, Tom roughly fucked Harry on the desk, the two of them partially dressed: he still in his trousers and impeccable uniform and Harry with his skirts up, unbuttoned shirt showing his bra and panties pulled aside, being held firmly by the hips or hair, as if he were a common whore.

That night Harry had returned to the Gryffindor tower with a wan smile on his face, his legs limp as he tried his hardest to keep Tom's cum from leaking out of his hollow and into his thighs.

And from that day on, Tom had said that whenever they were alone, he would inspect his underwear, and Harry should be no less than _perfect,_ or in other words, that Harry would throw away his old underwear.

And since then, Harry has never worn his virginal white cotton panties again.

...

...

_Present_

Harry smiled as he recovered his memories of months ago, returning to face himself in the mirror, unable to not admire the image in which he saw.

That day he was dressed in a new lingerie set that he had bought: made of peach colored satins and lace, it made his skin look like a creamy chantilly: sweet and ready to be eaten. Delicious! The thought made him want to laugh, gently adjusting his beige stockings again and making sure they were held.

Would Tom like it?

Would he praise?

Was he going to say how pretty he was? Surely he would say that he was pretty...

Harry felt butterflies in his stomach when he imagined the alpha's expression when saw him and his damn charming and irresistible smile, his deep and silky voice _praising_ him, his big hands _touching_ him... 

If there was an alpha that Harry made a point of impressing, it was Tom, because Tom was a demanding man, he had good taste for these things and he always seemed to be in control, always sure of himself ... When Harry started buying his own lingerie, he spent long and long minutes wondering whether Tom would like it or not, whether he would approve or not. 

And when he showed himself to Tom, he always felt his heart jump in his chest, the blood running hot in his veins and his mouth drying... It was as or even more exciting than the first time he played quidditch in his first year. 

Several times Tom would fuck him after his "inspection", but there were times when the Slytherin King simply put Harry on his lap as if he were a doll, his dark eyes intent on a Dark Arts book, while Harry, with the his head resting on his shoulder, stroked the back of the alpha’s neck and his green eyes read with him about different types of dark curses and counter-curses.

From time to time the two kissed slowly and even romantically, as if they were a couple and then read on.

Harry liked those moments.

It was a little strange to read about dark magic sitting on Tom's lap, but there was a certain familiarity to it, as if he had come into contact with his own slytherin side, a side on which almost put him in the same house as Tom.

Harry shook his head as he came back to reality, expelling his thoughts with a shrug.

 _'Why, it's almost like I'm in love with him or something'_ he mentally reproached himself, making a face of indignation.

Harry refocused on his goal, something that seemed impossible: getting Alpha Tom Riddle, the heir to Salazar Slytherin, model student and fucking perfect, to declare his love for him.

Harry wanted to _break_ Tom, to ruin that aura of pretension that he kept, he wanted to make the young man completely enslaved by his charms.

And he knew that Tom wanted to do the same thing to him.

The two were cunning and manipulative players, and when they met, a kind of mental chess was always played where any spoken word or given look was a movement of the pieces across the board in a dangerous game of seduction and sexual tension.

And if there was one thing that Harry never admitted, it was losing.

Already properly dressed, Harry walked to the basement of Hogwarts where Tom's private room was located near the entrance to the Slytherin common room, a place where he received students from his house as well as attending students from other houses in search of student guidance.

“Come in...” the alpha's voice sounded muffled after hearing knocks.

Harry took a deep breath, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

As expected, Tom was sitting behind his ebony desk, writing something with his elegant dark green quill.

Harry cleared his throat, drawing his attention.

“Oh...” Tom said when he saw him, a charming smile appearing on his face “What I owe the honor of having your lovely presence, my sweet... and adored... _Harry._ ”

Harry smiled after hearing his name, which sounded like venom sugar on the lips of the Slytherin King. He walked over to the alpha, but instead of sitting in one of the front chairs, he leaned against the table, standing next to the older boy.

“I was passing by... And I decided to visit you.” Harry said playfully.

Tom narrowed his eyes.

“Here... in the basement? On Slytherin's quarters?” Tom raised his eyebrow, not believing that excuse.

“Ooops...” Harry winked at him boldly, raising his hands in redemption “Caught in the act!”

Tom smiled, shaking his head and leaning back in his imposing dragon leather chair in a relaxed pose.

The two looked at each other for long seconds, the alpha moistening his lips while Harry stared intently.

There was no better word to describe Tom than _stunning_.

His face seemed to have been sculpted by some great master, with a strong, masculine jaw, full lips, an aristocratic nose, black eyes and always perfect hair. Tom was very tall, strong, with white-porcelain skin that made him look like a marble statue of some ancient pagan god, strong and powerful.

Maybe it was Ares, god of war and violence... Or Hades, the god of the underworld and death, dark and averse to mortals... Yes... Tom would definitely be Hades... A sexy and perfect Hades.

“Tired of breaking hearts for today, Harry?” Tom asked, touching his own chin.

Harry blinked his eyes innocently and smiled at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, darling Tom..." Harry teased.

 _‘No, I’m not, and I want to do this with yours..._ ’ he completed mentally.

The two laughed out loud, beginning to feel the first spikes of mutual attraction.

Soon after, Harry sat at Tom's desk, crossing his legs as he faced him, leaning back with both hands in a relaxed and natural pose.

Tom watched him with curiosity and fascination.

Looking to the side, Harry saw Tom's silver cigarette case on which it was engraved with his initials and the design of a snake. With a mischievous smile, Harry took the object, opened it and pulled out a cigarette for himself.

“Light it for me?” he asked sweetly.

Tom smiled as he got up from the chair and took the lighter from his jacket pocket, lit Harry's cigarette and watched the omega bring it to his lips in a sensual way.

“You shouldn't do that...” Tom warned, approaching the smaller one.

Harry inhaled his cigarette and steamed the smoke slowly, almost defiantly.

“Are you going to punish me?” he asked, his voice in a warm whisper and biting his lower lip.

Tom smiled, moving closer to him and taking the lit cigarette in his fingers, smoking it.

Harry sighed, his internal omega purring to see how _manly_ Tom looked when he smoked a cigarette, as if he were a real bad boy.

“I should.” he replied “I should **punish** you.”

Harry felt his heart beat faster, unable to control the excitement inside him.

“That is a promise?” Harry asked innocently.

“Do you want it to be?” Tom replied, placing his hands on the Gryffindor's thigh and waist and squeezing possessively.

The room door burst open, causing Harry to turn his head to see who had rudely interrupted them.

“My Lord, I...” the shrill female voice stopped when she saw the scene in front of her.

It was Bellatrix Black, Harry's godfather's cousin, Sirius.

Harry made no move to move, just stared coldly at the omega in front of him.

He hated Bellatrix. He found her irritating, hateful, arrogant, extremely deplorable with her racist and elitist comments towards other students and even teachers.

But there was another reason why Harry despised the girl: Harry considered Bellatrix to be his rival, both vying for Tom's attention - except that Harry was successful, while she wasn’t.

Everyone knew that she was madly in love with Tom, following him with the same obedience and dependence as that of a puppy in need for any crumb of attention.

Sometimes Harry even felt sorry for her.

_Sometimes._

“Out.” Harry ordered in a cold tone “Now!”

He saw her face go red, the fury visible in her eyes as her fingers stroked the handle of her wand.

“How dare you talk to me like that, you filthy half-breed!” her high voice sounded painful in his ears.

Tom, who was still staring at Harry fascinatedly, held up his fingers toward her.

“You heard him, Bella…” he said, not bothering to look at her “Leave my presence… Now.”

Harry watched Bellatrix's small mouth tremble, her eyes choking with angry, betrayed tears.

“You heard him.” Harry whispered in her direction.

In a quick movement, she had come out and slammed the door behind her in a dramatic way - she was always dramatic - making his eyes roll.

Looking at his front, Harry brought his hand up to the collar of Tom's shirt, lifting his face up to see the tall young man... So tall, so dark and so handsome... 

"I think you broke her heart, Tom..." Harry said, taking the cigarette from Tom's fingers and sucking on the nicotine “The poor thing will soak her pillow from crying...”

“And you care?” Tom smiled cynically.

Harry smiled at him, his fingers caressing the older boy's green and silver tie.

“No, I do not care. For me, that cow can dehydrate herself from crying.” Harry replied coldly “I just hope she doesn't dare want to torture me when I'm walking off guard...”

The gryffindor saw red flashes appear in the alpha's dark irises.

"I would _kill_ her if she dared to raise her wand against you." he replied.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up, turning his face on his side for a second as he appreciated that protective side that Tom had.

“Good to know...” he agreed with the statement “Why do you tolerate her? Or they all?”

Tom frowned, feeling confused.

“Why do you bother yourself on treating nicely these varmints?” Harry asked “You are _so_ much better and… Superior than them all.”

Tom smiled at him gallantly and arrogantly.

“Do you think it?”

“I don't 'think' it, I _know_ it” Harry said honestly “You, like me, are a half-blood and there is nothing wrong with that... You are certainly more talented and powerful than these degenerated inbreeds whom thinks they are superior, but actually are a shits.”

Tom's black eyes looked at him with fascination, his hands gripping his waist.

"Oh Harry..." he said, leaning his forehead against the omega's “You are full of surprises, aren't you?”

Harry smiled, his hands stroking the older boy's neck.

“Look at me and say that I am not the most _wonderful_ thing you put your eyes on...” Harry whispered with a smile, looking into the alpha's eyes.

Tom looked at him puzzled, smiling slowly.

“Yeah...” he said in a low tone, walking away as if accomplishing something important “You definitely are...”

Harry smiled, inhaling his cigarette.

“You are unique.” Tom said, looking closely at Harry “Just as I am unique.”

Tom paused, lifting his hand to the gryffindor's delicate face.

"You are a rare flower, Harry Potter..." he hissed his name as if he were a snake.

Harry gave a small scornful laugh.

"I am everything except a flower..." he rolled his eyes.

Tom's thumb caressed Harry's pink mouth, who on impulse opened his lips and licked his finger as if he were licking a lollipop, looking at him deep in the eyes.

Tom felt his cock twitch inside his trousers when he saw Harry sucking on his thumb.

“You'll be my omega.” Tom said resolutely and undisputed, taking Harry by the waist again.

“Oh...” Harry feigned surprise “Really?”

“Yes. You will be my omega, Harry Potter.” he said, approaching him like a snake “Mine and _only_ mine!”

Harry took a deep breath.

“I’m not up to be a wife.” he replied, rubbing the end of his cigarette in the ashtray.

“What if you became something more than a simple wife?” Tom said, smiling sideways, looking more convinced than he said. “And if you were something much more than that?” 

“Like what, exactly?”

“My _consort_...” Tom approached Harry, staring at him with intensity “The consort of the future and most powerful Dark Lord that the Wizarding World has ever seen!”

Harry gave a small smile.

“ _Me_ …?”

“Yes, my darling, you!”

“Why not Bellatrix or the other purebred omegas from your house?” he said “I'm sure they would spread their legs and offer their necks to you in a second.”

“They are useless to me. They are not at my level... My greatness...” he said in a low tone “They are not at the level of _our_ greatness.” 

Harry's eyes widened at him.

"Yes, Harry..." Tom went on “Our greatness. There are _them_... Mediocre and common... And there are _us_... Destined for greatness and glory.” 

Tom stroked Harry's thin waist. 

“You are my ideal mate... The only one worthy to have my puppies... My descendants... To carry my noble lineage in your womb.” he smiled, stroking the omega's flat belly “The only one worthy of being my _wife_.”

 _‘Oh... Intense... This is very intense...’_ Harry gasped mentally.

“Do not tell me that you are another alpha crazy about marriage and having children, Riddle... I am disappointed.” Harry replied in a shaky voice.

Tom laughed, throwing his head back with that.

“Surprising isn't it?” he said lightly “I didn't even think about that possibility until now.”

"Yeah. You’re not the kind of man I imagine being a husband, or even a _father_ , Tom," Harry countered “I can't imagine you like children.”

Tom frowned.

“Good point. I don't like children” he said disgusted, but something made his eyes shine, as if visualizing something in front of him “But I must confess that the idea of having children with you is... _tempting_.”

The slytherin smiled even more.

“Our children would be powerful and influential... Born leaders like the two of us are.”

Harry took a deep breath, swallowing hard as he concentrated on his words.

“The only advantage I'm seeing is for you! The only thing I’d get from this is to be your broodmare!”

Tom laughed, his deep voice filling the small room that seemed smaller with each passing moment. Merlin... Was it Harry's impression or was it getting warmer than usual?

Tom took his hand, kissing his knuckles chivalrously.

“No, Harry... You’d be my _queen_.” he whispered “And you’d be treated like one by the entire rabble, from muggle-borns to those pureblooded rascals that you despise yourself... As I despise them myself.”

Harry smiled when he felt butterflies in his stomach, but ignored the sensation.

 _‘Focus’_ he thought in a practical way.

“Oh Tom... Didn't you notice? I am already a queen!” he mocked as he shrugged nonchalantly, but sounded firm.

“And that makes me the ideal match for you...” Tom countered by repeating his point “I am **your** king. **Your** alpha. And do you know why?” 

Tom held Harry by the back of his hair, making the gryffindor make a sound of surprise.

“Because I know _you_.” Tom said with an evil smile “I know that inside you there is darkness as well as there is in me... You can feel it, can't you? Your magic can feel mine... Your omega wants to submit to my alpha and my alpha wants you, and you know why, sweet Harry?” 

Tom clenched his fingers into Harry's hair.

“Because deep inside you, you _beg_ to be taken and dominated by an alpha like me...” Tom kissed Harry's neck, scraping his canines on the delicate skin “By a real _man_ like me... And not by those boys that you have fun on breaking their hearts... You are _so_ cruel and heartless Harry... And so delicious...” 

Harry was panting fast.

“FUCK YOU!!!” Harry snarled and moaned at the same time, his fingers tightening on the older man's strong shoulders as he tried to push him at the same time he wanted to grab him.

Tom clicked his tongue at the roof of his mouth as if he were enjoying himself.

“No, no, no, Harry... What you want to say and that is on the tip of your tongue is _‘fuck me, Tom...'_ ” he whispered in his ear _“‘Fuck me here... Rough and strong... Fill me with your big, fat alpha cock...'”_

Harry clenched his teeth, but soon had to open his mouth when he felt Tom's hot tongue kissing him eagerly, his hands holding him tightly, preventing him from getting out.

It was a useless action, because there was no human or magical force that would be able to separate him at that moment from the kiss that the slytherin gave him. Tom slowly pulled away from the kiss, nibbling on Harry's lip, which he moaned as he parted from him.

“Ask me...”

“Huh...?”

“Ask me to fuck you...” Tom whispered.

Harry closed his eyes tightly.

“Ask me to have you right here...” he continued, kissing his neck, one hand going under his skirt “Ask me...”

Harry felt Tom pull his panties aside and stick the tips of his two fingers inside his hole, moving them in a scissor-like motion.

The gryffindor opened his eyes, staring at Tom for a few seconds, seeing a different glow in his eyes.

A fiery, feverish glow that looked like adoration.

"You're in love with me..." Harry said slowly.

Tom blinked and was embarrassed.

"You are..." he went on, unable to contain that heady feeling of victory “You are _in love_ with me!”

“What if I am?” Tom replied when he recovered his voice, penetrating his fingers deeper and causing the omega to moan “What would you say to me, pet?”

Harry laughed softly.

“I would say _'poor you!!!_ '” he answered honestly, making Tom smile even bigger.

“That's why you're _my_ omega.” he said. 

Unable to resist, Harry pulled Tom by the tie and kissed him in the most lascivious way possible.

With a snap of his fingers, the alpha had locked the door of the room, preventing anyone from interrupting them, and with a flick of his hand, he tossed the objects on the desk onto the floor, causing the inkwell to break and smear the floor as well the scrolls of parchment were scattered everywhere.

Tom had pulled away from the kiss, causing Harry to protest but to keep silent when he saw what he was doing: undressing.

First, Tom had taken off his impeccable cut jacket and embroidered with the Slytherin insignia... Then he unbuttoned his white shirt, undoing the knot of his green-and-silver tie... Finally, he took off his tank top - Merlin, Harry _loved_ alphas in tank top... - and getting naked from the waist up.

 _‘Fucking Greek God!’_ Harry cursed to see the perfection of Tom’s torso, the Slytherin smiling arrogantly as he knew that he was flawless.

“Touch me, omega!” Tom ordered “Worship _your_ alpha!”

Harry gasped shakily, lifting his hand and touching the alpha's broad shoulder, his fingers caressing the soft, warm and firm skin, as well as his muscular biceps... The large strong chest on which some dark hair grew, making him look even more manly... Oh, Harry loved men with hair on their chests, as him himself was smooth and delicate... The ripples in the abdomen muscles, as well as those 'v' lines in which drew attention directly to the alpha’s cock in which was still in his trousers.

Harry sighed as he touched the edge of Tom's trousers with his fingertips, this one smiled sideways when he saw the younger boy's look of desire. Approaching the other, the Slytherin Heir whispered in his ear.

“Suck _your_ alpha’s cock!” he commanded, making Harry red and shaky like a virgin when touched for the first time.

The gryffindor swallowed, feeling Tom's hand against his shoulder, forcing him to kneel.

And he did.

In part, Harry was grateful that he could get on his knees, as he doubted he would be able to stand for long. With unsteady hands, he unfastened Tom's belt buckle, unbuttoning his pants and unzipping the zipper.

With Harry's help, Tom removed his pants and shoes, leaving only his underwear, the generous volume marked on the fabric, his legs spread in a dominating pose.

“Go ahead...” Tom ordered as he raised his eyebrows, looking at the Gryffindor kneeling before him.

Swallowing his saliva, Harry lowered his underwear and watched the other's cock sway as it was released from the underwear. Harry was unable to contain a sigh of admiration, as there was no way not to admire it.

Tom, as you might imagine, had a prick that could be described as magnificent: big, thick, with a beautiful helmet head, red and glossy as an apple and with pink veins along its length, slightly curved upwards as if he were so confident and arrogant as its own owner. A true alpha’s cock, a tool of breeding.

Harry held the base of the phallus, or rather, he tried because his fingers could barely cover the entire circumference... And oh ... How hot and pulsating it was in his hand...

Tom smirked when he saw Harry's longing look.

“You love my cock, don't you?” he said.

"Don't be so pompous..." Harry rolled his eyes as he released the alpha's member, but smiled at him.

“Oh yes, you do love it... It's written on your face, pet.” Tom stated, his fingers curling in the boy's hair while the other hand took his dick and hit it on Harry's cheek “Suck it _now_.”

Harry smiled, licking the length of Tom's cock with the tip of his tongue until he mouthed the head, enjoying the slightly salty taste of the pre-cum in which was beginning to be expelled by the alpha.

Tom put his hands on his hips and spread his legs further, leaving Harry in a better position to continue sucking him, sometimes holding him by the hair as he would hold the filly's reins to remind him of his submissive position before him.

Tom smiled, feeling a wave of pleasure take over his body as he felt Harry's warm mouth and soft lips travel over his cock, sucking him in a hungry way.

Harry stopped sucking the cock, planting wet kisses all extension to get on base, inhaling the light smell of soap and natural musk in which emanated from Tom’s dark pubic hair... He loved it, he loved the fact that Tom was always clean, his skin always smelled of soap and made him even more horny. Harry sucked on his heavy balls, one at a time, looking up and seeing that the alpha was with his eyes closed, his fingers squeezing the surface of the desk.

The Gryffindor would continue to suck him if it weren't for Tom pushing him away by the hair, looking at him with red eyes, the true color of an alpha's eyes.

“Get up and undress for me, omega.” he ordered, his voice sounding more serious. 

Harry smiled, knowing that this was his chance to checkmate Tom.

Taking three steps back so that the other could see him better, he had first removed his kitten heels, followed by the Gryffindor cardigan, his red-and-gold tie, unbuttoning his white shirt and showing his naked torso.

Or rather, his torso almost naked because he was wearing a semi-transparent lace bra in which not hide but emphasized his pink hard nipples underneath the fabric. It was a little strange to wear a bra, but he knew that this fragile and delicate piece was capable of knocking Tom down like he was a falling skyscraper. 

And bingo, there was Tom, with wide eyes and pupils expanding like a hungry tiger.

 _‘Strike nº1!’_ Harry thought victorious.

He slowly brought his fingers to the side of his pleated skirt, lowering the zipper that made a soft metallic hum. Harry looked at Tom, moving his hips and causing the cloth to fall to the floor and reveal his stockings attached by the garter belt and pink peach panties.

Tom grunted, his fangs growing as his cock throbbed at the sight in front of him.

“Did you like...” Harry asked with a sweet smile, fingers caressing the edge of his panties “... _alpha_?”

Tom growled in approval, a trickle of pre-cum running from the tip of his cock.

 _‘Strike nº2!!!’_ The Gryffindor celebrated.

Tom held his wand, transfiguring the desk and chairs into a double bed with canopies that resembled snakes, the mattress covered with black sheets and soft pillows.

 **“Mine!!!”** he growled, advancing towards Harry who laughed as he was getting up by Tom's strong arms and thrown on the bed. 

Harry placed his hands over his belly in a demure manner, looking at Tom in which he seemed increasingly horny, his strong chest rising up and down with each deep breath he took, his cheeks, once pale, now flushed with blood, making him to look more like a man rather than a pale statue of a god.

He liked that.

He liked to see that he had made Tom get off his pedestal, because despite being imposing and dominant, he was still human and vulnerable like any other instinct-driven alpha.

Tom had superimposed himself on top of Harry with ease, wrapping the boy's body in a tight hug as he pushed himself between Harry's legs, kissing and sucking his neck and shoulders.

“Mine!” Tom repeated. 

“Yours…?” Harry mocked, biting his lower lip as he felt the alpha's hot cock brush between his thighs.

“Yes... You...” Tom held Harry's chin, making him look at him “You are such a **whore** , Harry Potter!”

Tom kissed him hard, his tongue almost hungrily exploring the omega's mouth where he had his moans trapped in his throat, his long fingers curled in his dark hair and holding him tightly.

“But you are **my** whore! **My** slut!” Tom completed as he separated from the kiss, with a naughty and possessive smile “ **Mine** , only **mine**...”

Tom removed the bra strap, kissing the soft skin, reaching down to Harry's nipples, sucking on them and making them perking on his lips. 

“I love your little titties...” he said hoarsely, brushing his lips on the omega's nipples “I can't wait to see them fill up with milk while my puppy grows in your belly... But I’ll be the first to taste your breast milk…”

Harry moaned, digging his fingers into Tom's hair.

“You’re **mine** , Harry! Mine to _fuck_...” Tom whispered to look at him “To _claim_... To _breed_... To _ruin_.”

Tom pushed Harry's panties aside, almost impatiently inserting his cock into the omega's slippery entrance, which groaned loudly when he felt that invasion.

“AAAAAaaaahhhh!!!!!” Harry bit his own fist, feeling his internal musculature readjusting when he felt the alpha's big fat cock inside him, part of him feeling pain and the other relieved to have him inside him.

“I will **ruin** you!!!” Tom whispered in his ear, his teeth almost scraping on his earlobe, his big hand jerking Harry's cocklet inside his panties “I'm going to fuck your little pussy so good that you'll beg for my cock, knot and seed for all the days of your life!!!” 

Oh, he doesn't...

Oh...!

Harry could have come right there, at that very moment because Tom had started to do something that drove him crazy: to speak a horde of vulgarities, dominating him without the slightest effort. That’s why he liked Tom, that’s why he pulled him out of orbit: for if the other alphas Harry was with were invariably _boys_ – preys rather than predators - Tom, in turn, he was already a _man_ , a predator… Just like Harry himself.

Harry felt something break inside him when he noticed something that he hadn't noticed before.

Tom was his ideal mate.

His true mate, as both were made of the same rotten, perverse and perverted clay, two sides of the same coin. That was why Harry had been so attracted to him since the beginning: because he saw himself in Tom and saw the slytherin exactly as he was, without the artifices and masks... 

And Tom also seen himself on Harry, because he wanted _him_ to be his consort, the only one worthy and powerful enough to be on his side as his legitimate mate and mother of his children... His mate, his wife, his _queen_... Harry's omega purred in approval.

Power attracted power, and the two would live in an eternal battle for control in which it could end in either a fierce duel or a hot fuck in bed.

Was that love?

Probably not.

It was an unnamed feeling, unique to both of them, for they were not like others.

Harry moaned louder and louder, making his voice echo through that small room, as well as the sound of Tom's thrusts and his balls hitting Harry’s ass, his hands holding the boy’s ankles tightly, leaving him with his legs spread. Harry didn't make things so easy, scratching Tom's chest and marking his skin with pink stripes.

In a quick movement, Tom pulled his cock out of Harry, and forced the gryffindor to stay on all fours on the mattress.

Tom tore the beautiful panties that Harry wore to the point of leaving them in pieces, leaving him only with the garter belt and socks and bra, showing his boypussy completely reddened, opened and swollen, the slick with the taste and sweet smell like butterbeer running down the thighs.

“ _Tomm...!!!”_ Harry moaned when he felt empty.

Tom smiled when he saw the situation of the other, lifting his big palm and slapping Harry's ass.

 **“BEG!!!”** he growled.

Harry groaned, feeling his channel involuntarily contract.

 **“BEG!!!”** Tom slaps his ass hard, leaving it pink.

“Aaaaahhh!!!” the gryffindor moaned more in surprise than in pain.

 _SLAP_! Another hit.

“Beg me to fuck you like a _whore_! For me to come _inside you_...” Tom practically laughed like an insane “Beg _your_ alpha to come inside you...” 

Harry ground his teeth, not wanting to give in to that Tom game.

“Beg me to get you pregnant...” Tom whispered in his ear, his hand touching Harry's belly possessively “Come on Harry... Beg to have my heir...”

 _‘FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKIN’ BASTARD!’_ Harry mentally screamed, arching his back and offering his boypussy to the Slytherin, almost weeping with pleasure... and anger.

Tom was a bastard, a perverted bastard son of a bitch who made Harry reduce himself to a small, needy and pleading little thing.

Harry wanted to punch him hard, break that perfect nose with several kicks until blood spurted, but at the same time he wanted to kiss him hard and sit on that cock until he forgot his own name.

“Fuck me, please... Fuck me, own me, breed me, pleeease…” Harry growled, his eyes turning golden “ _Alpha!_ “

Tom smiled as he penetrated him again, fucking him so hard, that Harry had to be held by his hips.

At one time or another, Tom would hold him by the hair or put his hands on his own hips, watching Harry twerk his small bubble ass on his cock and fuck himself.

Leaning forward, they kissed passionately, as if they depended on every possible touch so they could live. Harry felt like he was going to die of so much pleasure and the only way to live was to touch and be touched even more by his alpha, to feel him deeper and deeper within himself until there was nothing but Tom and him.

Tom and Harry.

Alpha and Omega.

Husband and Wife.

King and Queen.

Dark Lord and Dark Lady.

 _'Harry James Riddle..._ ' his omega moaned, repeating his name mentally like a mantra.

Tom had turned him to face him again, pushing himself between his legs and penetrating him vigorously, holding him by the thighs while Harry hugged him by the shoulders and kissed him.

As he broke away from the kiss, Tom leaned down on Harry's neck, digging his sharp teeth into the odorous gland of the gryffindor who cried out in surprise, pain and pleasure, while the warm blood wetted the slytherin's mouth, sealing an act that was more sacred than a wedding ceremony.

Tom had claimed him.

Tom marked him with his bite, proclaiming him as his omega.

Harry was Tom's now, him being his alpha.

The Slytherin let go of Harry's neck, licking the bloody wound that healed quickly.

Harry felt his omega howl in happiness at finally being claimed by his alpha, making him spread his legs wider as if to guarantee that Tom would get him pregnant that same night, that they would conceive an heir to that new lineage.

The Potter heir thought his rational part would be furious about it, but he was more surprised to find that he was happy. 

So happy and so possessed by this happiness that he grabbed Tom by the neck, sinking his teeth into the alpha's gland.

Tom roared, taken aback at being claimed by Harry, the little one holding him with his teeth like a stubborn little wolf and then licking the wound the same way he did.

Omegas claiming alphas with bites was a very rare thing to happen, almost a social taboo, because the bite was a sign of submission and that was why such a thing rarely happened during mating. 

But Harry was no ordinary omega.

Tom looked at Harry with wide eyes in shock, his mouth still stained with blood that stretched into a beautiful and violent smile.

“My omega.” he growled with red eyes. 

“My alpha.” Harry replied, kissing him while they both felt the taste of their blood mixed. 

It didn't take long for Harry to feel the base of Tom's cock swell more and more, the internal muscles in Harry's pussy stretching to accommodate the alpha's massive knot. Tom had growled like a demon, coming richly inside Harry, squeezing his hips in a dominating way as if he wanted to ensure that every drop of his sperm was inside of Harry’s womb.

Completely sweaty, they kissed slowly, Tom covering Harry's body with his own as they were tied by the knot, hugging him possessively, kissing the neck on which he had bitten while saying romantic nonsenses in the sensual language of the snakes.

It was done.

The two had become omega and alpha, and there was no turning back.

Harry would be Tom's and Tom would be Harry's.

Tom had snapped his fingers, invoking a black velvet box contained in his jacket pocket, opening it in the presence of his omega: made of silver and having a cut black stone, the Gaunt's ring, a relic that had been passed on for generations and being used by the omegas who were engaged to Tom's family alphas. 

Sometimes Tom publicly displayed the ring in the Slytherin common room, smiling when he saw the look of pure desire and almost despair from the pureblood omegas in his house, all wanting to be claimed by him and wearing that ring. Bellatrix sometimes seemed to be able to murder just to have that privilege.

“For my true consort.” Tom said while holding the ring, looking at Harry “My omega... My wife... My queen!”

Harry smiled as the alpha put the ring on his delicate finger, unable to admire how beautiful it looked in his hand.

They kissed again.

 _‘Harry James Riddle...’_ Harry thought as he hugged and kissed Tom, his alpha _‘Yeah ... It definitely sounds amazing!’_

...

...

...

The next day the news of Harry and Tom's union fell like a bomb at Hogwarts.

While the new couple walked in an imposing and majestic way through the corridors - Tom guiding Harry with his arm in an affectionate manner, the young boy wearing the Gaunts' legendary engagement ring - the students reacted in an adverse way.

Many were shocked to see the Gryffindor’s seeker/Hogwarts’ Beauty and Slytherin King together, but there were some who looked much more than shocked.

Cedric Diggory cried like a boy when he saw the scene, leaving everyone's presence and leaving his girlfriend, Cho Chang without understanding anything.

Cormac McLaggen looked deeply offended, shouting at the four winds how unfair it was.

Draco Malfoy looked lost and shocked and hurt.

Bellatrix had been heartbroken, had screamed in her dormitory and threatened to throw herself off the astronomy tower.

Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lily and James Potter seemed dismayed to learn of Harry's sudden union with Tom.

Ron and Hermione, his beta friends, were stunned and concerned.

It didn't matter.

Harry smiled as he pressed his cheek to the arm of his alpha, his glorious, handsome and perfect husband, the future Dark Lord, in which he would reign by his side as his Queen, bearing his heirs, conceiving a powerful new magical lineage... Maybe Harry was already pregnant at that very moment.

And, if Harry was smart and used his powers of manipulation and seduction wisely, he could even convince Tom to let him keep his "boytoys".

After all, how could he be without his naïve Draco, his sweet Cedric, or even the brainless muscle bag that was Cormac? Harry was possessive of his belongings. He didn’t want to lose them.

Oh no… Definitely not.

And while standing beside Tom, with his hand on his own belly in a suggestive pose of maternity, Harry traced out sketches of plans in which involved him bringing Draco, Cormac and Cedric into his side, the dark side, making them serve his alpha and consequently _him_.

Tom would lead an army of followers out of _fear_ , while Harry would have three more alphas that would do anything for him purely out of _love_.

That’s it. Harry would find a way, after all, he was the omega that won Tom Riddle's heart.

Nothing was impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious fact: while writing this chapter, it became clear to me that it would be impossible not to make Tom and Harry not claiming each other. They have SUCH a high energy and sexual tension that I felt truly coerced by the two of them! I originally wanted to make Harry single-and-free, but then this new path where he was mated with Tom opened to me.
> 
> They are like Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler (in which indirectly served as my inspiration): both full of fire, desire, aversion, hatred and love that mix in one thing and the result is this violent passion.
> 
> The ending is ambiguous, because *maybe* I can revisit this universe at some point... I don't know, I'll still think about hehehe
> 
> A round of claps for Lana del Rey and her songs such as 'Cola' (which originated this fic), 'Lolita' (which is basically Harry's charming and slutty personality) and 'Burning Desire' (which would be the theme song for this chapter).
> 
> And THANK YOU guys for your comments! YOU'RE AMAZING!!!
> 
> [My Twitter Account ❤️](https://twitter.com/muffin_paradise)


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

Hey guys, how are you?I hope you're all fine!

  
First of all, I'd like to thank you for the _very_ positive reaction I had from you with this story, and also to apologize for this not being a new chapter... But believe me, I think my announcement is so good as or even better!

  
I'm posting a *new* ABO!verse fanfic focused only on Hedric, called **The Lion & The Badger**.

  
In this story, Alpha Cedric Diggory and Omega Harry Potter are the most popular couple at Hogwarts, madly in love with each other and living the best phase of their lives as a kind of "teenage dream". Everything was going well until they received a shocking news: Harry is pregnant. And they will have to face together the journey that is an unplanned teenage pregnancy.

  
Many narrative elements present here in **Butterbeer** will be present there, but with a difference: it will be more romantic, sugary, intentionally cliché like a 90s romantic comedy, and of course, with a LOT of kinky smut between Harry and Cedric, because after all, both are teenagers in love and overflowing with hormones hahaha

Anyway, if you are interested, the link is [**HERE!**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045329/chapters/63338002)  
I sincerely hope you guys like it ❤️

  
P.S: and don't worry ... I already have an extra chapter planned for this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> So... What you think? :)


End file.
